TinkRockz's Channel
LIST OF TV SHOWS/MOVIES/VIDEOGAMES SO FAR: *6Teen *A Bug's Life *Adventure Time *Alienators: Evolution Continues *Aliens in the Attic *Angry Birds *Angry Birds Toons *Archie's Weird Mysteries *Atom Ant *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Bee Movie *Ben 10 *Ben 10 Alien Force *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Big Wolf on Campus *Bin Weevils *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bump in The Night *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Cars *Cars 2 *Chicken Little *Chicken Run *Chowder *Cinderella *Class of 3000 *Codename: Kids Next Door *Corpse Bride *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Danger Mouse *Defenders of the Earth *Despicable Me *Dexter's Laboratory *Dinosaur *Dinosaur King *Disney Shorts *Dora the Explorer *Fairly Oddparents *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Finding Nemo *Flash Gordon *Flushed Away *Fresh Beat Band Of Spies *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Generator Rex *Gogs *Ice Age *Ice Age 2 *Ice Age 3 *John Carter (2012) *Johnny Test *Kung Fu Panda *Looney Tunes *Martin Mystery *Megamind *Monsters Vs Aliens *Minions *Moshi Monsters *Moshi Monsters The Movie *Ozzy and Drix *Peppa Pig *PJ Masks *Pet Alien *Planet 51 *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) *Pokemon *Rock-A-Doodle *Rio (2011) *Samurai Jack *Skunk Fu *Space Chimps *Space Chimps 2 *Teen Titans *Thomas & Friends *Tiny Toon Adventures *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Croods *The New Addams Family *The Secret Saturdays *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Sword in the Stone *WALL-E *Wolverine and the X-Men *X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Yam Roll *Yin, Yang, Yo *Yogi Bear A LIST OF PARODIES *Tink Hood *Tink Pan *TINK-E *TINK-GOR *Gwen and the Tink *Gwen and the Tink 2: Chum Chum's Adventure *Tink in the Night *Samurai Tink *Tink 10 *Tink 10: Cartoon Force *Tink 10 Ultimate Cartoon *Cartoon Story (TinkRockz Style) *Cartoon Story 2 (TinkRockz Style) *Cartoon Story 3 (TinkRockz Style) *Gumball of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (TinkRockz Style) *Brother Tink *Brother Tink 2 *101 Cartoons (TinkRockz Style) *Sesame Street (TinkRockz Style) *Follow That Beast *Beast Boy in Japan *Beast Boy in China *Blu's World *The Many Adventures of Tink *Tink and the Honey Tree *Tink and the Blustery Day *Tink and Beast Boy Too *Tink and A Day for Mr. Bumpy *Tink's Grand Adventure The Search Of Johnny Test *The Beast Boy Movie *Tink's ABC of Me *Tink: Wonderful Word Adventure *Tink: Shapes and Sizes *The New Adventures of Tink *The New Adventures of Tink: The Great Honey Pot Robbery *The Book of Tink *The Book of Tink: Stories from the Heart *My Friends Beast Boy & Tink *Seasons of Giving (TinkRockz Style) *A Very Merry Tink Year *Too Smart For Strangers with Tink *Boo to You Too! Tink *Tink ABC's *Tink 123's *Skunk's Big Movie (TinkRockz Style) *Tink (Winnie The Pooh) *The Bird's New Groove *Beast Boy and Blu: A Grand Day Out *Beast Boy and Blu: The Wrong Trousers *Beast Boy and Blu: A Close Shave *Beast Boy and Blu: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Beast Boy and Blu: The Matter of Loaf and Death *The Sword in the Stone (TinkRockz Style) *Looney Tunes (TinkRockz Style) *The Tink Show *The Tink and Ham III Show *Tink and Chum Chum *Tink and Chum Chum The Movie *Tink and Chum Chum Tales *The Tink King *Ben Tennyson and the Missing Link *Pet Alien (TinkRockz Style) *The AristoCartoons (TinkRockz Style) *Dinosaur and the Robot *Neera in Wonderland (TinkRockz Style) *Tinkcules *Tinkzan *The Tink in the Hat (2003) *Beast Boyladdin *Here Comes Tinkfield *Tinkfrield on the Town *Tinkfrield on the Rough *The Skunk and Ham III Show *The Adventures of The Skunk and Ham III *Tink of the Jungle *Tink of the Jungle (George of the Jungle 1997) *Tink of the Jungle 2 (George of the Jungle 2) *Skunk and Ham III's Know-It-All Quiz Game *The Blu Show *Blu (2010) *Blu's Ark Lark *Beast Boy (Top Cat) *UnderTink (2007) *Where's Tink? *Super Tink World *Hotel Tink *Chum Chumbambi (TinkRockz Style) *Chum Chum (Dumbo) (TinkRockz Style) *Chum Chum and Company (TinkRockz Style) *Finding Chum Chum (TinkRockz Style) *Curious Chum Chum *Curious Chum Chum (TV series) *Chum Chum and the Purple Crayon (Harold and the Purple Crayon 1959) *SuperChum Chum *Chum Chum (Noddy) *Chum Chum (Pingu) *Chum Chum Fu *Yang and the Beanstalk *Yang Clubhouse *House of Yang *Disney Shorts (TinkRockz Style) *Mister Blu (Mister Ed) *Undertink *A Tink Movie (TinkRockz Style) *Tink Shrinks *The Tale of Tink *Tink the Builder *Postman Tink *Fireman Tink *Chum Chum (Mighty Mouse) *Tink Carter (2012) *Indiana Tink Series *Tink Bond Series *Tink and Doyle Blackwell MY FAVORITES CHARACTER: *Tink (Bin Weevils) *Gwen Tennyson and Humungousaur (Ben 10 Alien Force) (Tink's Girlfriend) *Blu (Rio (2011) *Ham III (Space Chimps) *Neera and Aladar (Dinosaur) *Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Zak Saturday, Fiskerton and Doyle Blackwell (The Secret Saturdays) *Lurch (The New Addams Family) *Johnny Test *Timmy Turner *Finn (Adventure Time) *Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *John Carter *Wolverine (X-Men Evolution) *Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Tommy Dawkins (Big Wolf on Campus) *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear *Koda (Brother Bear) Category:TinkRockz Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Movies-spoof